inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Li Yuchen
Li Yuchen (リ・ユーチェン, Ri Yūchen) or Yu (ユウ, Yuu) for short, is a character introduced in Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin. She is later revealed to be the manager of Soccer Zatsugidan. Appearance Yu wears a white short sleeves blouse with a collar and wide dark blue skirt with a bow at the waist. She has a long dark purple hair braided on both sides of her head, with gray bows and straight bangs that covers her forehead. She has big eyes with yellow irises, fair skin tone and rose red cheeks. Personality Yu is very calm, polite, intelligent and a little bit mysterious. She says what she thinks without any hesitations. Sometimes her opinions are ironic and sarcastic, but she usually does not show any emotions. When Soccer Zatsugidan lost to Inazuma Japan, however, she was on the verge of tears, showing that she cares for her team deeply and wishes the best for them. Plot Yu appeared when the first match of Asia FFI preliminaries started. She was sitting at the stand next to Kimura Yousuke. During each match, they were talking about players and Yu seemed to be well informed about the teams, their secret tactics and strategies. When South Korea's team Red Bison scored their first goal, Kimura was surprised and wondering if that happened because of Inazuma Japan's lack of experience but Yu disagreed with this. After Gouenji Shuuya got injured in his leg she stated that it was caused by mirrors hidden in the opponent's cleats, which blinded him. Kimura stated that if Haizaki Ryouhei and Kira Hiroto would work together instead of fighting each other, there was a chance for Inazuma to won this match. Yu agreed with his words saying that something delicious could exist, even the ingredients didn't match up. The match ended with Inazuma Japan winning with a score of 3-2. Before the next match against Australian team Shining Satans began, Yu stated that they were specializing in tricky plays. Kimura was surprised hearing that information and asked Yuchen who she was. Yu responded that she was just a pretty girl passing through. When Inazuma Japan was losing, Yu stated that their winning was only possible if Endou Mamoru would find out how to stop Time Trance. And they didn't deserve going to the world if that kind of situation could crush them. During the next match with Uzbekistan's team Eternal Dancers, Kimura and Yu were talking about Nishikage Seiya being a new Inazuma's goalkeeper. After he easily conceded two goals, Kimura stated that it must be humiliating for him to start off his debut like that. But Yu somehow knew that it wasn't a problem that Nishikage was worried about. When he managed to stop another Uzbekistan's goal with his new hissatsu technique Artemis Ring, everyone was surprised. Yu stated that this technique was only possible with Nosaka Yuuma on the field and it has limited range. When Eternal Dancers were exhausted after Inazuma Japan used their Grid Omega version 2.0, Kimura and Yu were talking about how they've lost their famous infinite stamina. Yu stated that Japan's coach Zhao Jinyun executed a hunt on top of the field. After Inazuma Japan won, Kimura stated that it was a very high possibility that they would win Asia preliminaries but Yu responded that no one knew what would happen in the future. During the next match with Saudi Arabia's team Arab no Hinotori Gundan, Kimura was impressed by Nosaka's abilities. Yu added salt in her ice cream and stated that also Nosaka needed some spices to bring his full flavor out. After Ichihoshi Mitsuru was hit by a falling meteor and left the field, she stated that now Inazuma Japan was incomplete. She was wondering if they could play at that state. Later, when Ichihoshi transformed into his real personality as Hikaru, she said that he finally began to shine with his own brightness, wondering if he had what it takes to become Japan's eyes, as well. When Li Hao left Inazuma Japan after his identity has been uncovered to the team by coach Zhao Jinyun, Yu was waiting for him in front of Japan's camp. They smiled each other and Yu greeted Li Hao, calling him brother as well. Li Hao said that they should now return to the others. Yu appeared again before the match between Inazuma Japan and Soccer Zatsugidan started. When Asuto, Hiura Kirina, Mansaku Yuuichirou, Goujin Tetsunosuke, Iwato Takashi and Ootani Tsukushi confronted with the Chinese coach, they learned the truth about his identity. After he denied that he was Zhao Jinyun, Yu showed up and stated that even if he was Zhao, he came to China, which was the country of his origin, so it was natural. Later during the match, she was eating ice cream as usual. When Kudou Michiya replaced two players by goalkeepers Saginuma Osamu and Nishikage, she didn't seem to be surprised or interested in, stating that Kudou was quite the big risk-taker. Coach Xiao Longbao was shocked when he noticed that Yu added a salt and olive oil into her ice cream, but she explained that although it didn't engage seemingly, it became delicious when mixed in one. Later she looked in astonishment when Endou evolved his technique into strong The Asura and blocked Chinese attack. After Goujin scored the first goal for Inazuma Japan, Zhao Jinyun stated that it was just enough as an appetizer and Yu smiled saying that they would go with the main dish soon. Yu appeared later in her brother's flashback from times when they were living in the orphanage. Li Hao watched her sleeping, stating that there would be enough food for her if they left. When China used their tactic Minna de Jiangshi Nosaka ordered everyone to gather around Asuto. Later Ichihoshi outsmarted them and got out with the ball, later passing to Fudou Akio who scored the second goal for Japan. Yu smiled and stated that it was something that could be expected from Nosaka, but the same trick wouldn't work again. When the Chinese coach lost his temper and was nervous seeing new Japan's tactic The General Yu told him to be quiet. Later she felt anxiety knowing that Li Hao and Zhou Xing were intending to use their technique Tenhou Chiretsu, since they both already reached their limit of strength. After the match ended with Inazuma Japan winning, Yu was sad, barely hold back from crying. At the end of the day, the Chinese team gathered together, with coach Zhao cheering them up after losing. When the team went for some dinner, Li Hao stated that he wasn't going to return to China, which shocked his sister. Gallery EP-05-060.png|EP-05-060. Trivia *Yu's full name has never been revealed in the anime, it was revealed in the Eleven Playca instead. Navigation Category:Orion characters Category:Managers